canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaiden
Jaiden is a fan-made Mr. Men character created by Sabrina1985. About him Jaiden is the second son and the youngest child of Mr. Stubborn and Little Miss Independent. He is very happy, friendly, kind-hearted, caring to everyone he meets, will go out of his way to help his friends, is quite the opposite of his father, and this sometimes causes conflict between the two, since the latter is very hard-headed. Jaiden was born in Dillydale on May 7th, 2003. He takes after his father in physical apprearence, but inherited his blonde hair from his mother: an orchid circle with a tuft of blonde hair, light purple eyes, and a little yellow rounded triangle nose. Jaiden has two older siblings: Mr. Persistent and Little Miss Headstrong. He is often referred to as "the good sibling" by his brother and sister, due to his good-natured personality, and the fact that he always does his homework assignments right when he gets home from school. Even though Mr. Persistent and Miss Headstrong have more hard-headed personalities, they do love Jaiden very much, but he doesn't always agree with their opinions, due to the fact that his personality mold doesn't exactly fit with theirs. Miss Independent is thankful that she didn't have go through the "too stubborn to go to bed" battles with Jaiden, especially at Christmas because he never had the desire in wanting to prove if Santa Claus does or does not exist, as he fully believes in Santa, unlike his siblings. Family Jaiden's family members are: Papa Stubborn (grandfather) Mama Stubborn (grandmother) Mr. Stubborn (father) Little Miss Independent (mother) Mr. Persistent (brother) Little Miss Headstrong (sister) Little Miss Stubborn (aunt) Mr. Cocky (uncle) Friends Jaiden has a lot of friends, and they are: Blaze, Leela, Apple, Ruby, Emerald, Bella, Sapphire, Jasmine, Tyrian, Blossom, Corey, Jezina, Jotaro, Reyenia, Jina, Rentaro, Colby, Kaliann, Miss Mopey, Darinu, Tickle, Jr., Scatterbrain, Jr., Taikino, Jurai, Tomiko, Kazari, Hyper, Leo, and Maxwell Enemies Jaiden also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, and Mary-Sue Relationships with people outside of his family Taikino - He is Jaiden's best friend, and they met on their first day of school at Dillydale Daycare several years back, now they attend Dillydale Elementry School. Miss Mopey - She is Jaiden's girlfriend and future wife, who is the sister of Darinu. Catchphrases These are Jaiden's most popular quotes. "When life gives you homework, you gotta do it!" The gallery of pictures Jaiden and Taikino.png|Jaiden and Taikino as Mr. Rangers drawn by Brainiac Adam Jaiden by worldofcaitlyn.png|Jaiden drawn by worldofcaitlyn Taikino and Jaiden by LittleMissKate.png|Taikino and Jaiden drawn by LittleMissKate Mr. Persistent, Miss Headstrong, and Jaiden by Katonator.png|Mr. Persistent, Little Miss Headstrong, and Jaiden drawn by Katonator Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Circle characters Category:Purple characters Category:Mr. Men Category:Anthro characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Protagonists